Destiny is Calling (Sorta)
by Golden Gardian
Summary: When the Southern packs get to close for Eastern Pack's liking, and new love is found, what will happen when the packs clash?...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so plz no hate, enjoy :3**

**Northern Pack**

**Leader- ****MoonDust **

**Mate- ****SilverMoon **

**Cubs- ****Blaze, GoldHart and SoftPaw**

**Medicine Wolfs- ****HollyPaw and WightFang **

**Apprentices- ****SinderPelt and LeafPool**

**Warriors- ****SugerPelt, ShallowPond, Blast, CopperPelt and WhirlWind**

**Apprentices- ****Wisp, StrongClaw and MetalicEyes**

**Hunters- ****Steel, MintLeaf, SnowStorm, ColdHart and LongClaw**

**Apprentices- ****ShallowEnd, DarkSkys, CoolWind, WildHart and Blizzar**

**Orphans- ****BraveHart, LoudStream, Winter, SnowDrop, WeatherWind, BlackPaw, GrayStreak and SharpFang**

**Western Pack**

**Leader- ****BrightEyes**

**Mate- ****AshFur**

**Cubs- ****Whistle, DewDrop, FreatherFall and SharpEye**

**Medicine Wolf- ****SweetTooth and Jewel **

**Apprentices- ****ClearMind and Rubius**

**Warriors- ****FallingLeaf, Kit, Tatters, HeadStrong and FreashWaves **

**Apprentices- ****MouseTail, FlamePelt, FallingStar, JayFeather and BlackDiamond**

**Hunters- ****Sorrow, Arrow, Crimson, AmberPaw and WaterRush**

**Apprentices- ****NarrowMouth, Fetcher, MoonLight, FeatherFall and LittleStar **

**Orphans- ****TreeLeaf, Sapphire, Emerald, Sapling and WildRose **

**Southern Pack**

**Leader- ****Scar**

**Mate- ****Sunset**

**Cubs- ****Mistletoe, Shadow, Dragon and TigerLilly **

**Medicine Wolfs- ****BearClaw and WireTail **

**Apprentices- ****CliffLeaper and LittleFlame**

**Warriors- ****TeaLeaf, Icicles, CandleWax, ShatteredGlass and RazorTooth **

**Apprentices- ****JoyRider, SteepSlope, MildHart, MetalFang and WipTail **

**Hunters- ****Frost, Snarl, FireTail, SharpClaw and MellowMind**

**Apprentices- ****SpringTrap, SilkTouch, Amethyst, Cristal and DarkCloud **

**Orphans- ****LeatherHide, MilkyWay, Pearl, ColdNight and LightStep **

**Eastern Pack**

**Leader- ****SilverStar**

**Mate- ****HoneyComb**

**Cubs-****ThunderCloud**

**Medicine Wolfs- ****DreamCatcher and GoldenLeaf**

**Apprentices- ****Scramble and MudPool**

**Warriors- ****NettleBush, Storm, CrowFeather, Freeze and DaisyMeadow **

**Apprentices- ****ThornBush, Whiskers, CloudedPaw, LeatherHide and Tornado **

**Hunters- ****Ambush, Boomerang, LionHart, WightSock and WillowPaw**

**Apprentices- ****Dagger, Hurricane, SootSweep, YellowFang and CrushClaw **

**Orphans- ****Lilac, Lilly, WightRose, CottonTail, SmartSwipe, JadeStar and Ally **

**Rebels**

**Archer**

**Howler**

**MoonCry**

**StarSwirl**

**BlackPaw**

**CopperClaw**

**RustPelt**

**FlameThrower**

**Scrapper**

**CoolMint**

**WinterWind**

**KitCatch**

**SoftHart**

**Prologue**

**Beside the river in the middle of the forest stood a fierce wolf, his fur as black as night and he was not alone… a smaller she-wolf stood next to him she was not as fierce looking as the other, but she way she was standing made her look proud and strong, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. **

"**So,'' said the Black Wolf, ''Have you got any ideas? Poppet?''**

**The she-wolf sighed, ''I'm afraid not.'' She looked off into the stars, ''Maybe Starpack will have ideas, I will ask our medicine Wolves tonight.''**

''**Hmph…'' grunted the Wolf that was black as night, ''we will be lucky if that ever happens…''**

''**You are always worrying father,'' said the she-wolf quietly, licking his cheek, ''Trust StarPack! They **_**will**_** do something for us…''**

**Chapter 1**

"**SilverStar, SilverStar, SliverStar, we bring terrible news!" yelled CrowFeather a warrior with his apprentice ThornBush just behind him. "The hunters found two Warriors ShatteredGlass and RazorTooth we believe to be with scar from the Eastern Pack, in our land not far off the river that leads to our food supply's!, the hunters chased them back to their land but if it happens again will might have to attack, if we don't they could steal, injure or kill!" finished Crowfeather.**

"**We don't know what they are capable of, that is why this news concerns me so much, and no one wants another war between our two packs, there would be much loss if there was!" said ThornBush "I lost both my parents in the last war between us I know what damage they can do" whispered ThornBush sadly as the memory came back to him he sighed " but if it is unavoidable or makes us look weak we might have to, the last thing we want is to look weak and unable to fend for our land we may indeed have to engage in war with the southern pack" ThornBush sighed again.**

"**wise words from an apprentice" remarked SilverStar "You seem to be a very good mentor CrowFeather" smiled SilverStar "I myself am having trouble with this young cub, he is too clever for me and I can't seem to trick or ambush him anymore, to be honest with you I think he opposes more of a threat to me than me to him" said SilverStar and nodded towards ThunderCloud and smiled "but he must understand peace is not always an option" Silverstar continued his expression more serious than before. "Have the warriors on watch at all areas of our boundary's until further notice, it is all we can do for now." After these orders where given CrowFeather and ThornBush left to inform the others.**

"**We should get back to the lesson, try to take your mind off all of this for a while and concentrate more on stealth this time, one day you ThunderCloud will be pack leader and when I'm not around you will have to fend for yourself." Reminded Silverstar.**

"**Yes father" sighed ThunderCloud, the idea of being pack leader concerned him, to be in complete control of everything unnerved him a little, the consequences of one bad chose could be terrible and even result in deaths, injuries, loss of land and respect he did not like to think about it and often disappeared off by himself. No wolf new where he went and if any wolf tried to follow they would lose him within 5 minutes, ThunderCloud did this on purpose if anyone found out he would be in a massive heap of trouble and his father would be furious. "Father I have just one question" asked ThunderCloud**

"**Yes, what is it?" replied SilverStar**

"**If mother came from the Western Pack how did she change, I have never heard of it happening again, the closest thing was both wolves left whatever pack they came from and forced to live outside of all land that was owned by packs and lived their life's with each other never to return, I don't understand mother was able to join but not others?" this question had been on his mind for a while now and he finally asked, it felt like he could run for a week straight.**

"**The answer to that is complicated, but it was mainly because I was the pack leader, even if I did lose the respect of some pack members, but I soon earned it back during the war of *Kill or be Killed* with the southern Pack, Why do you ask any way?" Said SilverStar.**

"**I was just curious, that's all" replied ThunderCloud. This was not completely true and ThunderCloud did not like lying to his father but sometimes he had to for, how he could tell his farther…And more importantly how would he react…**

**Thankyou to my friend WarriorCatsSilverstar for helping me with the prologue , go look up her fanfic about Warrior Cats 'MoonDusk's Trauma' :3 and I hope you enjoyed!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**ThunderCloud woke up to the sound of crying, it was a young, small and injured cub lying behind a large rock not far from where he was sleeping.**

"**Hello?" whispered ThunderCloud,**

"**Go away, leave me be!" yelled the cub**

"**I am ThunderCloud, what is your name?" asked he gently **

"**None of your business!" snarled the cub**

"**You are hurt, follow me and I'll get you patched up in no time" reassured ThunderCloud,**

**The little cub looked up at him with eyes full of fear "What did you say your name was?" as the cub slowly got up from the dirt,**

"**ThunderCloud" and smiled warmly at the small cub, "and your name is?"**

"**Scramble, and I live over there" the young cub said, jerking his head towards a log cabin "My master is over there as well… but he is still mad at me, I don't think I will go back, not for a while." Grumbled the cub,**

"**So you live with a two-legs, but you are a wolf, how can that be?" said ThunderCloud confused,**

**Scramble only sighed in response and was now fully on his feet, one of his back legs was wounded and looked limp, there was a deep cut on the right side of his chest and half his ear was missing not to mention multiple cuts and bruises all over his body.**

"**Who did this to you? You are only but a cub!" asked ThunderCloud, completely shocked,**

"**My master and the others that live over there" whispered the cub called Scramble…**

**That night ThunderCloud was looked after Scramble, GoldenLeaf one of the Medicine wolfs, said that scramble was very strong to have survived the injuries and if ThunderCloud hadn't brought scramble to him, even as short as time as couple of hours he would have died! Scramble was brought to one of the nurseries that they used for the orphaned cubs and soon after he put his head to the mossy nest, he fell fast asleep.**

"**Wake up sleepy head" Thunder cloud called, it had been fifteen days since he had come to the young cub's aid and was very fond of him too.**

"**Do you think that my master is missing me?" whispered the young cub who was surprisingly loyal and well disciplined,**

"**I do not know, but I do know that if you were to leave I would" smiled Thundercloud "Do you miss him"**

"**NO!" replied the cub quickly "I mean not really, it's nicer here and I like you" he smiled not wanting to look afraid.**

"**Well, how would you like to stay?" asked Thunder cloud**

"**Really, can I, I would like that more than anything!" yelled the cub forgetting about his image for a minute,**

"**You could if you trained to become a medicine wolf, Goldenleaf says that he would love to train you and would take great joy in doing so"**

"**YES PLEASE" grinned scramble rushing to his feet so quick he almost fell back down instantly.**

"**Great, I'll tell my father and he'll call a meeting of a ceremony " ThunderCloud said standing beside the new apprentice medicine wolf, "I must go but I will see you before tomorrow" and he raced off to go to a secret place to meet a secrete she-wolf and a secret love…**

**Sorry for not putting this up sooner… Crazy stuffs happened, interwebs went down and then it didn't save… sometimes my life is poop also another thanks to warriorcatsilverstar :3 go check her out(also her name has no relation to silverstar the pack leader, that is just coincidental):3**

**I won't be long on chapter 3 I promise :3 (I already have it done) :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**I wish could see each other more often, sometimes we don't see each other for months at a time", complained a she-wolf,**

"**I know and I'm sorry, I also wish it did not have to be like this, if anyone found out…" ThunderCloud said clearly upset "I really do want to have a future with you…" he tailed off.**

**The she-wolf licked his cheek affectionately and said "It's alright, I will always love you no matter what"**

**ThunderCloud and the She-wolf sat side by side as they watched the sun go down and the moon come up together.**

"**We both know that our fathers would not be very pleased if they found out" whispered the she-wolf into her loves ear,**

"**Yes, but I cannot stay away from you, I truly love you with all my heart" Thundercloud whispered back "If I did I would go crazy"**

"**I have to go now or my father will get suspicious of where I've been" the she-wolf smiled "You know what he's like" she said and padded off but not before nuzzling and showing her feelings to her love,**

"**Will I see you again soon?" ThunderCloud called after her,**

**The she-wolf only replied with "You'll just have to wait and see!"**

"**ThunderCloud! I was beginning to think you weren't going to come!" yelled a very happy Scramble,**

"**You thought I would miss you're apprentice ceremony, you're out of your mind" ThunderCloud laughed "Hush now its starting" he smiled warmly at the cub.**

**SilverStar howled into the early morning air and as he did so ThunderCloud taking his place beside his father and sat down then letting out a howl loud and clear, his father looked at him and nodded.**

"**Today we are excepting a young cub, one that is strong and wishes to help, he will train as a medicine wolf, Scramble please stand before us" SilverStar said loud and clear,**

**Scramble did as he was tolled and soon SilverStar continued,**

"**Scramble do you except the responsibility's and rules of becoming a medicine wolf"**

"**I do" said Scramble proudly,**

"**Very well, your mentor will be Goldenleaf, will you do as he tells you?"**

"**I will" Scramble said**

"**Scramble today you have been accepted into the Eastern Pack and your training will start today and take place this afternoon!"**

**There was a cheer as Goldenleaf stood beside his new apprentice looking strong and proud.**

"**Goldenleaf will you mentor Scramble, teach him our ways, how to do his job and train him to be a good and noble wolf to the best of your ability."**

"**I will, and I will take great joy and pride in doing so" GoldenLeaf said**

"**Very well then, this brings an end to the ceremony you are free to go" SilverStar said,**

**ThunderCloud and SilverStar howled together one last time to show the ending of the ceremony, and once every wolf had left, they too departed.**

**That afternoon ThunderCloud was by a lake when he saw a big deer, he wanted to go for the kill as it was right there, he thought about getting some pack members to help but he could not be sure that it would be there when he came back so he decided against getting help so he slowly shuffled up to it in the tall grass and crouched low so he was not spotted, then he dashed and aimed for the neck, biting the deer right on target it kicked out wildly and toppled over, fell into the lake with ThunderCloud still holding on, he held on until he was sure the deer was dead and after a few moments he felt the deer go limp, thankfully the lake was shallow where he fell in otherwise he could have drowned, still holding on to the deer he sprang forward slowly dragging the deer out of the water and started to head back to the pack to add the deer to the pile of fresh kill so that the others could enjoy the fresh meat, as the apprentice pack leader his duty and job rule number one is to feed his pack before himself. As he was walking through the trees he felt a pain, he stopped under a tree and looked himself over, he had several cuts, three where deep he looked into a puddle and it reviled some more cuts and scratches on his neck and face, one just missing his right eye and the top of his right ear was gone aswell, not as bad as Scrambles was fortunately, he licked his wounds and rested for a few minutes and then continued on grumbling under his breath, he didn't even realise that he had got the cuts during his struggle with the deer and was confused to how he got them but he decided that he must have got them in the lake and the cold water numbed the pain and stopped it from getting through to him. When he was finally back in the camp and put the deer on the fresh kill pile and went out to go to training with his father (He just had enough time to get there) and he was being eyed with looks of respect and concern from every wolf he past.**

"**ThunderCloud what happened to you" a voice called out it was WhiteRose,**

**Oh great I just had to run into WhiteRose today he thought. WhiteRose like ThurnderCloud and was easy to see even though she tried not to show it.**

"**Are you ok, I think you should go to dreamcatcher, GoldenLeaf is busy teaching that new cub… is it true did you save him?" WhiteRose asked her eyes shining as she looked into ThunderClouds,**

"**I'm fine, I don't need to go see a medicine wolf, and I guess I did save him but I only brought him to GoldenLeaf to get him patched up… not like I saved him from a wild bear or anything" ThunderCloud replied with how he felt,**

"**Wow that's incredible" she yelped nervously "I was wondering if you would like to go on a hunting trip with me tomorrow morning?" she asked "You don't have to, if you don't want to"**

"**Umm… sure I guess I like hunting I'm just back now from a solo trip, I have to go now if you excuse me, my father will be waiting for me" ThunderCloud said awkwardly and galloped off, he senesced that WhiteRose liked and loved him but he could not return the feelings he loved another… and he felt bad about it…**

"**Where have you been" SilverStar asked ThunderCloud as he came to the clearing in the forest where they trained,**

"**Sorry father, I went out hunting and lost track of time and then I met WhiteRose and got distracted…" ThunderCloud explained,**

"**Aaahhhh that would explain the scraches and scars…" SilverStar nodded "It would be wise to get them looked at by..." but before SilverStar could finish he was interrupted by ThunderCloud,**

"**Father when have you ever known me to do the **_**wise**_** thing" smiled ThunderCloud "If I had done the **_**wise**_** thing I would not be scratched to pieces" **

"**Maybe… maybe, so this WhiteRose… does she have feelings for you?" SilverStar asked,**

"**I think so… but I cannot return them… is that wrong" ThunderCloud asked,**

"**You cannot be forced into loving someone you do not, she will learn the hard way or find new love for a new wolf, hopefully one that will love her back and move on… if you do go somewhere with her make sure she knows you're going as friends not mates" SilverStar smiled "Shall we get started with the training, today we will focus on agility and speed",**

"**Yes lets" ThunderCloud said and dashed as fast as he could at SilverStar trying to catch him by surprise, nope SilverStar had been expecting this and was ready he stepped to the side just in time and ThunderCloud hit his head off a low branch, he shuck it off and they continued until dusk. **

**Thanks for reading and I'm again sorry for how late the last chapter was :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**SilverStar, ThunderCloud, Honeycomb has taken a turn for the worst and she wishes to see both of you" DreamCatcher said early one morning. Both wolfs jumped to their paws and followed DreamCatcher to the cave for the unwell wolfs and cubs, and lying down on the soft moss was Honeycomb she was weak and tiered.**

"**Hello how are my two favourite are wolfs doing" she asked smiling warmly at them,**

"**Fine mother" ThunderCloud said,**

"**Not bad, and yourself?" asked SilverStar smiling **

"**I must admit not too well, I'm afraid that I will not be able to go on much longer, I want you both to know **_**that I love you and please always follow your hart and don't get pushed into things like war **_**as easy as Scar dose", she pleaded **_**"always be true to yourselves and let no wolf change who you are…"**_** and with that her head dropped from exestuation, both mental and physical, the state that she was in she it would not take long for all the energy to drain from her body, as she lay there ThunderCloud and SilverStar sad and upset that she might not even survive to the end of the week. Both wolfs left the cave miserable, if Honeycomb died it would only be the two of them ThunderCloud felt tears form in the corners of his eyes and tried his best to hold them pack but the thought of losing his mother was too strong and was soon weeping under a large tree. He would have stayed there all day but he remembered that he said that he would go on a hunting trip with WhiteRose, he calmed himself down and dipped his head in a puddle of cool water and wandered off to go find WhiteRose.**

"**Sorry I'm late… my mother is not well…" ThunderCloud apologised to WhiteRose who smiled at him as if she was surprised that he came,**

"**No problem and I'm sorry, I bet it's hard… if you would like we could cancel the hunting trip you probably want to be with her I'll understand if you do, we could go some other time…" WhiteRose was cut off as she was speaking,**

"**No I need something to take my mind off of it, no point walking around and holding back tears all day" ThunderCloud did the best he could to smile, and managed a weak one,**

"**All right them… you got any favourite spots you wana go?" asked WhiteRose,**

"**Not really, suppose we could just wander in the forest and find a deer, fox or a few rabbits we could catch" ThunderCloud replied,**

"**Sure that's a good a plan as any!" WhiteRose Yelped excitedly, and they were off racing into the forest WhiteRose finding it hard to keep up but refused to let ThunderCloud slow down for her.**

"**Over here, look there's so many rabbits we could grab over a dozen if we work together" WhiteRose whispered excitedly,**

"**Ok here's the plan, you try to herd them together and I'll have a snap at them… Ok on three… one … two … THREE!" ThunderCloud said and pounced the same as WhiteRose, she pushed them all close together keeping them in a herd ramming into the ones that tried to doge, ThunderCloud jumped into the middle of all of them they bite and snapped at him not doing any damage, he clamped two in his jaws killing them both in one simple bite moving on until almost all where dead he estimated that there was about thirty of them to begin with and he had twenty five at his paw that was enough, at least for now, they pushed them all onto a net which must have been left by some two-legs, they pulled it along he felt WhiteRose looking at him in such a way that it made him feel very uncomfortable, they got half way to the fresh kill pile and saw a large stag sleeping ThunderCloud nodded towards it they pushed he net into the bushes and crept up to the sleeping beast, his father once told him **_** if you control the head of the beast them you also control the rest of the beast**_**, with his father's words ringing in his ears he launched aimed for the neck and hit it right on target WhiteRose following his example, she jumped onto the stags back keeping it still the best she could, ThunderCloud bit deeper into the flesh, the stag roared in pain but couldn't find his feet, its eyes bulging and mouth opening and closing, ThunderCloud stayed firm digging even deeper into the fleshy neck of the beast until it went limp and cold.**

"**Not a bad day worth of hunting if I say so myself" WhiteRose commented as they loaded the dead stag onto the net,**

"**No the best I've had in a long time" ThunderCloud replied as he shoved the stag into the net and quickly rubbed the worst of the blood off in a nearby puddle.**

"**Well its getting late I think it would be best to cart this off to the fresh kill pile quick" WhiteRose smiled as she caught a firm grip on the net with her mouth "I had fun, we should do this again sometime" she said though her words where muffled as she bite the net firmly,**

"**Yes" ThunderCloud nodded and help her carry the net to the fresh kill pile, ThunderCloud felt uncomfortable again he sensed her love of him and again felt guilty that he could not return the feelings, they dragged the load off and dumped it into the pile of fresh kill and went their separate ways, ThunderCloud secretly glad.**

**ThunderCloud went to go see his mother before he went to his den, when he got there his father there as well, he listened to their conversation,**

"**Do you think he is ready?" his father asked,**

"**Yes of coarse he has been ready for months" his mother sighed "I wish I could have spent more time with him it is too bad that he never had any brothers of sisters to keep him company"**

"**Yes but…" SilverStar couldn't think of anything to say but didn't have to because at that moment ThunderCloud walked in,**

"**Hi, how are you now mother, any better?" ThunderCloud asked hopeful,**

"**I'm afraid not" Honeycomb smiled weakly and gazed at her son proud as any mother could be "I will be with star pack soon, I will look out for both of you" she grind and coughed, tears appeared in all three's eyes, she coughed again and said her breath struggling to reach her "You my…son will…be a fine…leader one day…but sadly that day…I will…never see…I am so…proud…of both…of you…my son I just…hope that you… will find… the right She-wolf…have…a family and…live the life…you…you want" Honeycomb coughed "SilverStar…you have…been an amazing…father…better than mine…ever was… look out for ThunderCloud…like you…always…have" she coughed more and she looked at them both with great pride "I… love…you…both and…and I…will look…out for…you from…the…the stars" Honeycomb looked at them both again and smiled "Good…Good…Goodbye…" and she died there and then,**

"**MOTHER, NO DON'T LEAVE US, PLEASE MOTHER PLEASE!" Howled ThunderCloud tears now flowing freely from his eyes "NO DON'T GO!" he howled and lay down beside her but inside he knew she had already gone, she was now up in star pack looking down on them, waiting to guide them when they needed help…she was now one with the stars… ThunderCloud howled a long and strong howl his father did the same… it was the howl that signalled some wolfs death… **

**ThunderCloud still mumbling "no, no, no, don't go, no" as his father tried to comfort him,**

"**She is in a better place, she will not suffer no longer and she will be looking down on us, waiting to give us guidance" SilverStar whispered into his sons ear "I know this is hard for you but the last couple of months of her life where a struggle… and now… and now she is free, she would not want you to be upset like this, She would want you to remember her and all the great memories you shared with her, be strong my son…be strong"… **

**Thanks for reading R.I.P Honeycomb **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It was a cold, miserable night which made ThunderCloud feel even more miserable…His mother was dead…He felt cold on the inside, he felt alone, he felt angry…why did it have to be his mother, what did she do to deserve this fate, out of all the wolfs it could have been…Why was it his mother. ThunderCloud spent many days alone in the forest, caves or by the rivers, he didn't want to talk to any wolf, especially his father, WhiteRose, Scramble, GoldenLeaf and DreamCatcher, wanted to be alone…by himself… when he was he thought about his mother and all the great times they shared such as, his first hunting trip, the time she taught him how to swim and the time saved him from a two-legs, that was his best memory by far… the way she defended him, she put herself at risk for her son, the way he was cornered by the two-legs which most likely had the intension of killing him, the way his mother attacked him and…for some reason spared the two-legs life and yet how ungrateful he was about it…The way his mother fled with him into the forest to avoid conflict between the pack of two-legs and wolfs when she could have kill it easly…**

**ThunderCloud decided one morning that he had was going to go see a certain she-wolf one that he had feelings for not like WhiteRose, who he was uncomfortable around but one that he truly loved.**

"**ThunderCloud, I heard the news I'm so sorry for your loss" I voice cried out…It was WhiteRose**

"**Hi, I don't want to talk right now" ThunderCloud murmured under his breath,**

"**ThunderCloud we need to talk…now please there is something I must as you" WhiteRose and sat down awkwardly, "ThunderCloud… There's been something I need to say to you…" but before she could finish ThunderCloud interrupted her,**

"**We can talk later, I have to go… now" ThunderCloud growled at her shocked at how I came out but proud that he stud up for himself and did not let her walk over him like he had done previous times before,**

"**NO! YOU DON'T UNDER STAND I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" WhiteRose barked at him jerking her head and signalling for him to sit down beside her,**

"**Can't we do this later" ThunderCloud groaned,**

"**NO!" WhiteRose said, clearly annoyed,**

"**Fine, calm down" ThunderCloud mumbled as he sat down beside her,**

"**I need to…to know…to know how…how you feel about…about me, be truthful, it will only hurt both of us if you lie"**

**ThunderCloud sighed "I…I…I would rather us…just be friends" he sighed, '**_**But I wish that I could have her as a mate.'**_** He thought to himself, '**_**Things would be much easier.'**_

"**Thank you for your honesty" WhiteRose said but a little bit hurt '**_**If only he loved me the way I love him, things would be much easier'**_**,**

"**I'll go, I'm sorry that I cannot return the feelings" ThunderCloud said feeling guilty again, whilst he was leaving he could hear whimpering behind him, he didn't mean to but he looked back… it was WhiteRose and she was sobbing quietly.**

**She looked in his eyes, ''I accept your choice…'' She whispered, ''But I know your secret…''**

**Millions of thought flew through his mind… how could she know… how did she know… for how long has she known… as he looked into her eyes mouth wide open in shock, he was about to yell at her but then remembered her face… so instead he walked over to her again and sat.**

"**What secret?" he asked trying to look innocent, this only made WhiteRose cry harder,**

"**Y-you and t-t-that other s-she-wolf-f-f-f…" WhiteRose wailed bitterly,**

**ThunderCloud rose and ran as fast as he could to the place where he and his love agreed to meet.**

"**Tigerlily, Tigerlily, Tigerlily, are you here, please I need to speak to you… we have been discovered I do not know how but we have!" '**_**Oh please let her be here, I still don't understand how that mouse brain found out about us, the little fox dung!' **_**ThunderCloud thought to himself "Tigerlily, are you here!"**

"**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Someone will hear you" a strong but soft voice that was that he heard in his dreams,**

"**But someone already has!" ThunderCloud cried out telling Tigerlily everything that happened.**

"**Soooo, this WhiteRose is she a gossip or can she keep a secret?" Tigerlily sked eventually,**

"**I don't know "ThunderCloud replied, he was trying to think back to any moment when he could have let it slip…none that he could think of…**

"**Go talk to her and ask her but be more precise, try to slip it into a normal conversation if you can" Tigerlily said wisely "Then met my back here before sunrise if possible" she smiled at ThunderCloud and then dashed off so he could not argue.**

"**ThunderCloud, I have news from the medicine wolfs…" it was SilverStar, "Honeycomb died of…" he swallowed "green cough" he swallowed again "DreamCatcher had it to… she died today…" SilverStar was shaking "If it has spread to the rest of the pack… we are all doomed…"**

**For the second time today a million thoughts raced through ThunderCloud head, all of a sudden he felt dizzy, a wall of black was closing in on him, his legs felt as if they would not hold him for much longer…and then… and then the black wall caved in on his he fell to the ground… he fainted…**

"**THUNDERCLOUD, THUNDERCLOUD, THUNDERCLOUD, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" it was Scramble and he was yelling into ThunderCloud ear,**

"**It would be impossible not to" ThunderCloud groaned his head pounding and he was breathing heavy… "H-have I got, G-g-green cough?" he stammered,**

"**No, don't be silly" Scramble said "Na you were just in shock that's all, try to stand up"**

**ThunderCloud tried it, tuck a few attempts but he finally managed to**

"**I think you'll be fine" scramble smiled, "Ya, I'm sure you'll live" Scramble grind a cheeky grin and waked off, "Get some rest and you can leave tomorrow"**

**For the first time thundercloud only realised that he was in one of the cave where the sick or injured wolf were left to recover. He lay down and thought about all that he remembered, WhiteRose, Honeycomb and DreamCatcher, as he pondered all these over in his mind, he grew tired and decided to talk to WhiteRose in the morning… and was not looking forward to it…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A blood curdling howl filled the forest, ThunderCloud shot out of the mouth of the cave to see what was going on... Rouges… ThunderCloud dashed out ready to defend his pack, even at the cost of his own life… once he got down he saw an injured she-wolf…WhiteRose…She had bite marks, scratches, scars and blood was bubbling out of her wounds.**

"**ThunderCloud…Please help the pack there are three of them…Archer…Mooncry and… Copperclaw, I tried to hold them off… I was too weak…" WhiteRose growled,**

**ThunderCloud nodded and raced through he saw Mooncry he leapt, but only managed to bite a small chunk of flesh out of his silver back, Mooncry turned around he snarled in shock and lashed out this paws and struck ThunderCloud just below his eye the same one that had the scar from the deer, it opened the wound again and a trickle of blood leaked out down the side off his face, ThunderCloud locked eyes with MoonCry, he snarled and pounced aiming at his neck the fire burning bright in his eyes, MoonCry turned to the side and shouldered ThunderCloud hard in the face knocking him off his target, MoonCry then spat at him snarling and growling and barking insults at ThunderCloud, He let them Passover him not letting his anger get in the way but then MoonCry howled and the other two wolfs came, CopperClaw and Archer, they stood either side of him growling spitting out insults, ThunderCloud was cornered he had nowhere to go he was trapped, but just when ThunderCloud had almost given up DaisyMeadow dashed out of the crowd and galloped towards Archer the one to the left of MoonCry, she clasped her jaws around his neck and brought him down, she would have killed him if CopperClaw hadn't rammed her, loosening her grip Archer took full advantage, he swerved around and now on top of her bite deeply into her neck, DaisyMeadows eyes bulged she coughed up blood and a mist formed over her eyes…She dyed… Archer would have got away with it but DaisyMeadows brother Storm had seen this, he caught the rouge off guard and knocked him flying he crashed into a tree, a faint snap was heard, Archer howled out in pain…His front right leg went limp…It was broken…Storm made another dash this time at the wolfs neck and as he did so he got many scratches on his face and upper body but would not back down, he clamped he jaw around his neck and bit deeper into the already broken flesh finishing what his sister started… As this was happening MoonCry was on ThunderCloud snapping madly at his face, ThunderCloud pushed him off with much effort and got up as quick as he could…but then he realised…he was pressed up against a thick tree… MoonCry trough himself at his enemy and was aimed at the neck…This time he would not miss…**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice yelled as a She-wolf flew in front of ThunderCloud taking the deadly bite, ThunderCloud taking full advantage of this he jumped on MoonCrys back and snapped and bite at him wildly… that was until he saw who the she-wolf was…WhiteRose… MoonCry dropped the dead, lifeless body of WhiteRose, blood dripping from her neck and previous wounds, CopperClaw had fled retreating for safety, now followed by MoonCry.**

"**WHITEROSE, NO, WHY, WHY WHITEROSE!" ThonderCloud cried out grieving for his fallen friend '**_**WhiteRose, I don't understand why would you do this…for me?'**_** Wondered ThunderCloud as he shed a tear for his lost friend '**_**Why does everyone I care about get hurt, die or suffer…WHY!?'**_

**That night ThunderCloud found it hard to sleep that night his mind race with all that happened. When he did he found himself in a dream… He seen WhiteRose lying down by a stream, she was looking up at him smiling,**

"**Do not worry I did not tell a soul" WhiteRose said her amber eyes staring straight into his own,**

"**Didn't tell anyone what?" ThunderCloud asked,**

"**You and Tigerlily" she sighed her smile disappearing from her face "I'm sorry, I tried to make you have feelings for me and that was wrong I know that now, that's why I sacrificed myself for you, to make it up to you" the smile returned to her face,**

"**T-thank you" ThunderCloud whispered,**

"**You will make a great father" she smiled her eyes shining brightly "I wish I could have been the mother, but you will make Tigerlily very happy, happier than I ever could have been" She smiled and started to fade away,**

"**Wait please, don't go… what do you mean I will be a father?" he asked not wanting to wake up, but it was too late.**

**When ThunderCloud awoke, GoldenLeaf was walking by,**

"**Have you heard the great news… the Green Cough has past!" She said cheerfully "Thankfully we only lost a lost a couple of pack members!"**

"**Yes, that's great" ThunderCloud mumbled, GoldenLeaf was too happy to notice how miserable ThunderCloud really was and ran out of the cave to spread the good news.**

**That night ThunderCloud had another dream, WhiteRose was there, she faded and was replaced with Tigerlily, but then she faded and he was all alone in the woods and he could have sworn that the wind was talking to him, he put his head up and listened closely, the wind was like a voice and that voice was getting louder '**_**The packs will clash, and when they do, old love will die and new love emerge… but that love will lead to pain and that pain will lead to war, whoever comes victorious in that war can and will change every wolfs destiny**_**' then the ground gave out and ThunderCloud fell…**

**ThunderCloud awoke with shock not knowing what to make of the dream, he thought back to what happened WhiteRose, Tigerlily… and the prophecy… **


End file.
